Holy Heatwave
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Another Chance/Ilsa torture story :  I love 'em! A heatwave is the perfect opportunity for Chance and Ilsa to have some fun at each others expense! oh and yes, Loves, Chance does in fact take his shirt off!


_Oh boy! _

A crooked grin, deep blue eyes and a delicious black wife beater met her eyes almost as soon as the elevator doors slid open. Usually not one to wear wife-beaters, Chance had forgone his usual t-shirt in favor of one due to the stifling heat that seemed to penetrate even the most well air-conditioned environment. The fitted black cotton clung to his sexy abdomen and the lack of sleeves gave way to his dragon tattoo which she was finding incredibly sexy if somewhat dangerous.

Well this would be fun!

"Good Morning, Mister Chance."

His blue eyes darkened and his crooked grin almost immediately gave way to a wider, sexier grin as he met her dark brown eyes. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his teasingly. He tangled his fingers in the ends of her dark curls, twisting the spirals around his fingers.

"Morning," He greeted as she pulled away and stood up.

The silky cream colored v-neck loose tank top with the thin straps and the soft brown short yet still professional skirt made her look professional and cool yet sultry and sexy. The cream color of her shirt softened the dark brown of her eyes and the harsh blackness of her hair. A simple pair of cream heels clicked as she walked into her office. The softer summery look was perfect for the hot summer day spent at the office doing paper work.

"You might as well just take it off now." Ames teased as she pranced past him on her way to the conference room. "You'll end up shirtless anyway."

He watched her make her way into the conference room in tiny shorts and a barely there shirt, grateful that Ilsa dressed more professionally than Ames did. While Ames preferred the barely there tops, Ilsa preferred the professional but still sexy and comfortable blouses and skirts instead of shorts.

"She has a point." Winston laughed as he walked past Chance. "I don't know why you even bother putting a shirt on, you'll end up without it by the end of the day."

Chance shook his head as he went back to the folders in front of him.

This heatwave was making them all crazy.

He wouldn't end up without a shirt by the end of the day.

Would he?

If Ilsa had anything to do with it, than yes, he would be most definitely be shirtless by the end of the day.

If he could keep his cool...okay, now he's just kidding himself. He couldn't keep his cool around Ilsa no matter what she wore, most especially on hot days like this one when summer in California was particularly stifling and the heat was almost unbearable, forcing them to forgo their usual work attire.

Crap!

Yep, he was losing that shirt.

xxx

"What the-?"

Ilsa looked up from her computer screen when the soft hum of the air conditioner was no longer reverberating through the office. Apparently Chance had noticed it too judging by the way he automatically reached for the gun that was carefully concealed in a holster tucked into the waistband of his jeans. She giggled as she stepped out of her high heels and padded into the lobby, over to the couch where he was.

"It was just the heat," Ilsa placated him with a hand on his shoulder. "My air conditioner did the other day. It overheats and shuts off until it can cool."

He turned to face her, letting his hand drop to his side. She miscalculated the distance between them and as a result, when he turned they were less than an inch away from each other. They could feel the other's breath and the heat radiating from each other's bodies.

"Well this is, um," Ilsa stammered, trying to back away and break eye contact before they lost control. "Really.."

"Yea." Chance muttered as he moved back a little bit. "I should go..."

"It won't do you a bit of good, the fan has to cool off." Ilsa told him, tugging nervously at the hem of her soft skirt.

"Then I guess it's going to get hot." Chance commented tightly.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Ilsa could already feel the tension sizzling in the air.

Heat meant sweat and sweat meant that Chance would inevitably lose his shirt. Loss of shirt meant loss of control and that's the last thing either one of them needed. Chance disappeared up the stairs before another word could be said. A few minutes later, Ilsa heard the soft notes of some song floating down the stairs.

"That's better, at least we won't go completely crazy in the heat." Chance laughed as he jogged down the stairs.

_"I am waiting in a world you don't want, suffocating by an endless weak spot.." _

"Interesting taste." Ilsa murmured, watching him move around. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Chance laughed as he used his legs to move the couches and chairs. He picked up to the coffee table, flipped it upside down and placed it on the couch. Once everything was moved out of the way, he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Do you remember the party you had when we first met?"

"Yea, Ames switched my ring and then we..." Ilsa laughed as realization dawned on her.

He tugged on her hand and spun her into him. Her brown eyes met his blue eyes as her back landed against his chest. She grinned as she twirled back and let him pull her back in. Although the song wasn't exactly one that was ideal for dancing, they somehow managed to make it work. The song drew to a close, leaving them both drenched in sweat but grinning like love-sick idiots.

"Okay, it's hot." Chance mumbled as he tugged his sweat-drenched shirt over his head and tossed it in a far corner.

Ilsa tried to resist the temptation but the man was incredibly sexy shirtless and there he was giving her the opportunity to thoroughly educate herself on his anatomy. His abdomen was hard, toned and his abs well defined and obvious.

He was gorgeous!

His bashful yet confident crooked grin and delicious ocean water eyes could bring a woman to her knees and leave her gasping for air with just a look. The dragon tattoo displayed prominently on his shoulder in all of it's fierceness screamed rebellion yet exuded a sexuality that no other man could even think about matching.

"Like what you see?" Chance asked her with a playful smirk.

As he moved closer and she could smell the musky, salty sweat that rolled down his neck, she couldn't help but smile. "Why Mr. Chance, I quite enjoy the view I receive when you take your clothes off."

A sweaty, shirtless Chance exuded a kind of sexuality that noone, not even her husband, had exuded. It was a cocky yet playful sexuality that was confident but no less charming. Yet when he dressed up, whether it be in a suit or tuxedo or even in jeans and a t-shirt, he exuded a dapper sexuality and a bashful charm such as that of a modern day James Bond. His messy hair, delicious ocean water eyes and well toned physique was evidence of a man who was not afraid of work yet he also remembered to take care of himself.

"Ilsa," Chance grinned cockily, watching as the dark complected woman flushed a deep, almost burgandy that was fitting for her. "Are you blushing?"

"No." Ilsa shook her head firmly, "It's just the heat."

It was the heat, but it wasn't the kind of heat that had anything to do with the temperature in the office. This was a matter of body heat and the fact that if he didn't put a shirt on soon, she was going to go crazy.

"Really?" Chance asked her, smirking as he watched her flush deepen. "You sure 'bout that?"

"Yes." She clenched her teeth. "I'm sure."

He moved closer to her, slipping her arms around her and pulling her small body against his with relative ease. He was half-naked and she was losing all sense of coherent thought pretty quickly. She looked up and found herself staring, once again, into his smoldering blue eyes. She felt as if she might melt under his intense, smoldering gaze.

"Mr. Chance.." She broke off, unable to finish as he leaned his head down closer to her. She could almost taste the mint toothpaste on his breath and the musky smell of sweat mixing with his aftershave was a temptation, she was unable to resist. "Oh my,"

He grinned before catching her lips and dragging into her a breathtaking, earth-shattering, smoldering kiss that would leave her breathless and incoherent for a couple of days. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the slick sweat coating her arms.

Neither one noticed the air conditioner come back on or Guerrero sneaking out with a pair of pliers in his hand and a mischievous grin on his face.

Oh there was a heatwave alright, but it had absolutely nothing to do with the temperature outside.

* * *

><p><strong>So virtual hugs and kisses to the person who can tell me the name of the song used, the artist who sang it and the name of the Human Target episode it was used in :) So, did we enjoy this hot, steamy deliciousness..and no I'm not talking about the kiss? <strong>

**If you return my virtual love, I'll provide you with more of the delicious mental images conjured by a shirtless Christopher Chance :) Oh and niagaraweasel, your review inspired this story! "Holy Heatwave!" was my inspiration for this story so thank you! **

**Love ya, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**

**P.S. There was a running gag in the show that Mark loved to take his shirt off-not that his female fans minded, I'm sure-so I'm basing my shirtless Chance stories off of that running gag. I figure that if I can write something where Chance ends up shirtless than I've done something right ;-D**


End file.
